vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daxter
|-|Base = |-|Dark Daxter = |-|Human = Summary In the beginning of The Precursor Legacy, Jak and Daxter sneaked off to Misty Island against their watch over Samos Hagai's permission, where Daxter—in human form—fell into a dark eco silo after being confronted by a bone armor lurker. Daxter reemerged in the form of an Ottsel. They returned to Samos' hut, only to discover that the only person that could change them back, Gol Acheron, lived far north of the continent, and had not been in contact with any of the other sages in years. Additionally, Samos Hagai did not have the ability to teleport them to the dark eco expert, as the other sage's teleport gates had been disabled for "quite a while". Jak and Daxter then go on an adventure collecting power cells in order to power the A-Grav Zoomer's heat shield so they may travel above volcanic areas in order to reach Gol Acheron. While at the Red Sage's hut in the Volcanic Crater, it is revealed that Gol, and his sister Maia Acheron, had been overexposed by dark eco and underwent malignant mental alteration, and kidnapped all of the sages so they can flood the world with dark eco by opening the dark eco silos using a Precursor robot powered by the rest of the sage's power. When Jak and Daxter were battling the evil siblings, four large towers emitted large eco beams to create light eco, which Daxter theorized could turn him back. However, the light Eco could also be used to destroy Gol and Maia and save the world. Daxter decides to save the world and remains in his Ottsel form for the foreseeable future. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C. 9-A with Jak's weaponry | Likely 8-C Name: Daxter Origin: Jak and Daxter Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Ottsel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformations, Darkness Manipulation, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness Attack Potency: Below Average level. Small Building level with Jak's weaponry (While Daxter is capable of using Jak's weapons while Jak is driving, as a furry little creature, Daxter isn't very strong physically. He couldn't even turn on a water valve.) | Likely Building level (Should be comparable to Dark Jak) Speed: Normal Human | Likely at least Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Dark Eco transformations heavily increase stats.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Likely Building Class (Should be comparable to Dark Jak) Durability: Below Average level | Likely Building level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, several meters with weapons and Dark Eco attacks. Standard Equipment: Daxter has an electric fly-swatter, A flamethrower attachment for his spray gun, and an ultrasonic attachment that causes a small explosion of blue energy. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Daxter's size is obviously a problem as it disables him of being physically capable in combat unless he is Dark Daxter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base form Daxter doesn't have any special techniques, but like Jak, Dark Eco fills up his arsenal with all sorts of moves. *'Dark Eco Ball:' Daxter fires a powerful ball of Dark Eco. *'Frenzy Mode:' Daxter spins around in a furious tornado and becomes temporarily invulnerable. *'Ground Pound:' Similar to Jak's Dark Bomb except it stuns instead of kills. Key: Base | Dark Daxter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Jak & Daxter Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Naughty Dog Category:Sidekicks Category:Playstation Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users